Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 7
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems in groups of 5/7/5 syllables about the friendship of Michelle and Joey, what they have in common with each other, and what they have in common with sitcom characters such as Beaver Cleaver and Maxwell Smart. Volume 5 of 6. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "D.W. and Brain Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


_**Author's Notes:**_

Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone have a lot in common. Not only do they have a lot in common with each other, but they also have a lot in common with other pairs of sitcom characters who have a lot in common: Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver and June Cleaver from _Leave It to Beaver_, Lisa Douglas and Eb Dawson from _Green Acres_, Maxwell Smart and Agent Larabee from _Get Smart_.

The number of allusions to Beaver and Max are very common and are typically references to specific episodes. Allusions to Lisa and Eb are much rarer. As for allusions to June and Larabee, sometimes they are specific and concrete, but they are usually general and abstract (for example, Joey and Michelle's heart-to-heart talks like June and Beaver's heart-to-heart talks, and Jesse being annoyed by Joey and calling him an idiot can be compared to the Chief being annoyed by Larabee and calling him an idiot), sometimes more of an allusion to the actor (Barbara Billingsley and Dave Coulier both did voices for the TV series _Jim Henson's Muppet Babies_; keywords for Robert Karvelas include "cousins," "twins," "Greek," and "Nikos the Village Idiot").

For "Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 5," I added another haiku ending, "Synchronous medley," in case something that Michelle and Joey did reminded me of situations involving three or more of the sitcom characters mentioned above. The situations may be general or specific.

[I'm not exactly sure how many of them are allusions, but so many of the scenarios seem too random and specific to be a coincidence.]

**1 Joey in "The Apartment" 1 **

Jesse tells Joey

He's a tranquil idiot

Hints of Larabee

**2 Michelle in "The Apartment" 1 **

She threw Mr. Bear

The desk was way too heavy

Hints of Larabee

**3 Michelle in "Wrong-Way Tanner" 1 **

Danny put pressure

On Michelle; she lost the game

Hints of The Beaver

**4 Joey in "Tough Love" 1 **

Nicky and Alex

Did not put Gonzo away

Because he's Joey's

**5 Michelle in "Fast Friends" 1 **

No babysitter

Michelle helps Aaron's mother

(Beaver, Larabee)

**6 Michelle in "Smash Club: The Next Generation" 1**

Nicky and Alex

Are her personal servants

Hints of Larabee

**7 Michelle in "Smash Club: The Next Generation" 2 **

Michelle put Gumby

In the microwave oven

Hints of Larabee

**8 Michelle in "High Anxiety" 1 **

She dislikes the hat

But will not offend Danny

(The Beaver and June)

**9 Michelle in "High Anxiety" 2 **

She climbed up too high

Danny sees she's in trouble

Hints of The Beaver

**10 Michelle in "High Anxiety" 3 **

Michelle kissed Danny

In front of all of her friends

Hints of The Beaver

**11 Michelle and Joey in "The Day of the Rhino" 1 **

They go to the mall

To tell Rigby what they think

He is a rip-off

**12 Michelle in "The Bicycle Thief" 1 **

Michelle wants to know

Who stole the bike that she loves

Hints of The Beaver

**13 Michelle and Joey in "Is It True about Stephanie?" 1 **

Joey tells Michelle

She is not eating raw fish

She is eating squid

**14 Michelle in "The Last Dance" 1 **

What makes Michelle laugh

Is thinking about Joey's

Mouth full of donut

**15 Michelle in "Michelle a la Cart" 1 **

Michelle wants to quit

Because Kenny is saying

Girls should not race carts

**16 Joey in "Michelle a la Cart" 1 **

Joey wants to learn

Ballet so he can improve

His ice hockey skills

**17 Joey in "Michelle a la Cart" 2**

Practicing ballet

He rips the seat of his pants

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**Haiku Notes:** One, General Larabee; Two, Larabee in "Pheasant Under Glass;" Three, Beaver in "Beaver the Athlete;" Five, General Beaver babysitting, and Larabee in "How Green Was My Valet;" Six, Larabee in "How Green Was My Valet" and "I Am Curiously Yellow;" Seven, Larabee in "Witness for the Execution;" Eight, Beaver in "Beaver's Short Pants" and June in "June's Birthday;" Nine, Beaver in "In the Soup;" Ten, Beaver in "School Bus;" Twelve, Beaver in "Beaver's Bike;" Seventeen, Max in "Our Man in Leotards"

_**Author's Notes**_

Like for season 3, I couldn't find anything that Michelle of Joey had in common with Lisa or Eb. I haven't watched _Green Acres_ regularly since 2004 or 2005. But what really surprised me was that I could only think up one Max-themed haiku, and that one was a bit of a stretch.

As for the many Larabee-themed haiku, I did note that season 7 was the first entire season of _Full Hous_e that was filmed after the death of Robert Karvelas, who played Larabee on Get Smart. He died December 5, 1991. Season 7 of _Full House_ ran from fall of 1993 through spring of 1994, and the episodes were filmed about a year in advance.


End file.
